Like Earth, Like Fire
by SweetieLove
Summary: One was like the Earth: warm, strong, a place where her heart was secure when she didn't know where to land on. One was like Fire: intense, bright, passionate, a dangerous flame she shouldn't touch but was always drawn to. In the middle of it all, Megumi is confused. Chapter 3: Interludio II
1. Earth

**A/N:** This was just supposed to be drabble about two people sleeping but then it escalated into something bigger. Goddess, help me on this writing spree. Anyway, this is the first half of this two-shot I'll be making centered around the adorable bluenette. Hope you enjoy and reviews are highly appreciated! :) - Tia

* * *

 _ **Like Earth, Like Fire**_

 _Earth chapter_

* * *

Soma was careful not to wake Megumi when he opened the door to his room that night. He saw her sleeping by his bed, arms tucked neatly by her side, and her hair was flowing down past her shoulders as she turned in her sleep.

Checking to see if she had set the alarm on her bed properly (she didn't), he slid over to the edge of his bed, cautious not to wake the girl up. After all, the reason they decided to sleep on the same bed in the first place was due to both parties' recent lack of rest. He slid over to her side and settled himself so that he can prop his elbow on the pillow and observe the figure beside him.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he brushed away the hair covering Megumi's face, making sure his touch was light so as not to disturb her. But if there's one thing he always seemed to forget about her, it's that she's a light sleeper.

Despite the brief contact that ensued between Soma's fingers and her hair, the bluenette stirred. Slowly, she looked at the person beside her with half-lidded eyes, sleep still very much visible on her face.

"How was," she yawned before settling herself beside her partner, this time placing her head by the crook of his jaw, "your taste-testing for the upcoming cooking battles, Soma _-kun_?"

To Soma, Megumi was his land to rest on after a weary day. She soothed his weary eyes with her smile and her very presence around him made his tired body relax with ease. Just brushing her hair with his fingers as he told all about the things he was experimenting on regarding his food seemed to make his heavy heart lighter, like there wasn't even a weight in the first place.

The redhead didn't notice it, but soon, his words became like a lullaby to Megumi as she began to drift off in her dreams. He only noticed she was asleep when he saw the rise and fall of her chest match with his own and when he saw her peaceful face as he looked down on his tired-looking partner.

Soma was about to tuck in himself when he noticed his partner's strange movements. She was shivering, despite the fact that they were both wrapped in blankets.

And that's when he knew that he needed her right then.

He knew that when she began to tremble, the nightmares would usually follow.

Scooting a little closer to close the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. They were so pressed together that he could sense the shivers himself flow through her body, could feel her heart beat in time with his, can hear the little breaths come from her lips.

Back then, Soma wasn't sure what to do when he heard his neighbor crying during late at night beside him, so he agreed to accompany her until she was able to fall asleep peacefully. Evening talks turned to late-night conversations and soon enough, Megumi grew accustomed to sleeping beside his bed.

When he first suggested that they should sleep together, Megumi was flustered. (Who wouldn't be, anyway?) But after a little prodding and reassurance that they would stop it once she got rid of the nightmares, everything went smoothly afterwards. So smoothly, that it felt more like a nightly routine now more than anything.

Soma continued to hold her close and brush her hair with his fingers, humming an old tune to himself as he did so. He was glad that she wasn't crying as often anymore, too. For the heck of it, he decided to comb through her hair just once before he decided to join her in her dreams. He twined his fingers easily with her hair and gently slid them down the tips of her navy locks. It was smooth as silk and it felt like caressing a small flower in his palm.

Satisfied, he laid his head on the pillow with an arm still wrapped around the girl's waist. Their faces were barely inches apart and he could clearly see the delicate features on Megumi's profile more closely and feel her breath right across from his. Out of the blue, her face changed briefly, as if to speak.

"Mother, the person... Cook for..." the girl suddenly muttered, "whole life..."

Curious, Soma waited for her response. Her face seemed to change into an expression of embarrassment before returning to her original peaceful image of contentment.

"Soma _-kun_ , Mother... My guiding light." she finally said before drifting off once more.

Feelings of shock, then disbelief, then warmth flooded Soma's senses as he heard her tiny confession. He wanted to know more but, as he looked at the moon casting light on his partner's serene face in the dark, he'd save it for when they would wake up later. He closed his eyes and hoped that Megumi couldn't hear the pounding in his chest as he held on to her tighter.

The first thing Megumi saw when she woke up was Soma's eyes staring directly at her.

He was beaming at her with half-lidded yet focused, golden orbs that pierced through her. She felt his arms still wrapped around her, deducing that she might have encountered nightmares again last night only for him to comfort her again. She was about to apologize when he got to her first.

"Tadokoro, do you remember anything about what you said last night?" he asked.

Megumi shook her head. "Nothing at all. I was so tired from the research society's activities lately that I decided to rest immediately. Why do you ask, Soma _-kun_?" She began to sit up so that she could open his curtains when she finally noticed that they were already parted.

The sunlight rarely touched where the beds are placed in the room. But, since they were positioned just where it rose from the sky, the light was able to hit them directly and its rays gave the Soma in front of Megumi a gentle morning glow. A glow that gave him the face of an angel.

She wasn't sure if she said it because she was still half-asleep. She wasn't sure if it was just a slip of the tongue. She wasn't sure if she was even thinking when it happened, but...

Megumi made a small comment on how beautiful he looked that morning, disheveled hair and all, and then she saw a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Realizing at what she had just said, she was blushing so hard when she tried to take back the words that escaped from her mouth when Soma pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers.

A soft, chaste kiss right on her lips in the morning. It was unconventional but it was her first kiss.

 _Her first kiss_.

When they pulled apart, Soma greeted her with his usual smile, but the fire in his eyes never wavered.

"Good morning, Tadokoro."

A fire that Megumi knew _all too well_ as he took her lips in his own once more.


	2. Interludio

**A/N:** Well, I was writing the second part of the twoshot when I realized that it was getting too long. Length will be indefinite for the time being but I promise that this will just be a short piece.

Also, my headcanon was always that Takumi and Megumi would grow to be good friends, somewhat like Yoon and Yona. Please enjoy this little bridge before we head on to the Fire chapter!

* * *

 _ **Like Earth, Like Fire**_

 _Interludio_

* * *

There was a hidden spot in Tohtsuki where Megumi would go to when she needed her own space to think. Sure there was her room in Polar Star, but nothing beat the feeling of immersing oneself in nature while meditating. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, for her it was a place where even her friends would not disturb her.

Past the administration building, turn left on the third corner and take the hidden path just right behind the bushes. As long as you follow the trail, it will lead you to an undeveloped clearing right behind one of the buildings where a small lake lay surrounded by wild grass and flowers. The trees that circled the area provided shade to anyone who wished to rest by the lake with the benefit of being hidden from view.

This was Megumi's secret power spot, a place where she wanted to escape from reality every now and then. It was one of her precious places that she hardly told anyone about it.

As she sat down by the tree that overlooked the lake, her favorite spot, she scanned the beautiful picture right in front of her, capturing every last detail with her bright, yellow orbs. There was a sparkling body of water before her, an abundance of flora surrounding her and the feel of grass tickling her skin right below her. She looked up to see birds landing on the branch above her, feeding their young. The bluenette then took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, clean air intermingled with scents of daffodils and daisies.

Megumi leaned on the tree when something caught her eye. Laying near one of the roots by the tree was a speck of bright red. A color she was all too familiar with. She moved from her position to see that Soma was sleeping peacefully under the shade, head resting on his hands as he was sprawled on the grass, facing the sun.

Careful as to not to disturb the boy, Megumi scooted to where he was and gently lifted his head so that they were resting on her lap. Seeing the peaceful look on his face, she began stroking his hair with her fingers, as if to tell him she was there right beside him. And, as if to respond, Soma shifted closer so that her fingers could easily caress his head with ease.

Soma was sleeping right on her lap, her fingers brushing his hair as she hummed a lullaby, on a peaceful afternoon. It was moments like these; moments where she gets to forget about her worries, that she wished that time would stop and stay like that forever.

The bluenette closed her eyes when she felt a hand caress her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly as her right hand came up to touch the one on her face.

"Good afternoon, Soma-kun," she began to trace his face with the tips of her fingers. Soma, in turn, reached up to play with her hair, grinning as he did so. They stayed in that position for a while. Him playing with her hair as she traced the lines on his face. They had to stop when Soma had began to yawn.

"The sun is still up, Soma-kun," she whispered, "You still have plenty of time to rest."

Soma only responded with a smile as he caressed her face once more before letting his hand rest on his chest and close his eyes. Before she knew it, Megumi could feel the rise and fall of his chest as she began stroking his hair..

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Megumi was not surprised to see that it came from another student. She was not the only one to hang around the area, after all. What she found surprising was that it was a person who she had not expected to come.

It was Takumi Aldini.

"Good afternoon, Takumi _-kun_ ," Megumi gave him a small smile, "What brings you here?"

Takumi was still wearing his uniform when he came up to them. His hair was slightly messed up and, though he tried not to show it, Megumi noticed that he was breathing hard. A few drops of sweat trickled down on the side of his head.

 _Did he run all the way here?_ Megumi thought.

"Yukihira asked me to come here a while ago before the exams started," he suddenly noticed that the secluded place he went to was a peaceful clearing that looked more like a garden than a forest, "This place is a secluded forest.I don't quite understand why he'd ask me to go here."

Megumi tilted her head before patting on the grass beside her. Raising his eyebrows, the blond sat beside the girl and he, too, leaned his back on the tree. He relaxed his shoulders as a breeze swept by them, his hair swaying along with the wind.

"Take a deep breath and relax, Takumi _-kun_."

Takumi looked at the sitting girl beside and only then noticed the sleeping figure on her lap. "Y-Y-Yukihira?!" he began but Megumi motioned for him not to make a noise.

"A gentleman should not have to burden a lady like this," the blond calmed himself down but he still planned on scolding his rival later.

"Oh? This is nothing," she continued to pet his head as Soma turned to the side, "Please don't think too much upon it and just focus on relaxing for now. I'm pretty sure that this is why Soma _-kun_ called you out here."

"I see," the blonde sighed, "A shame my brother couldn't be here, then."

Megumi lifted her hands from Soma's head and clasped them together on her chest. "Speaking of which, where is Isami- _kun_? It's a rare sight for you two not to be together."

At that question, Takumi looked up at the sky with sad eyes. Eyes that seemed to be filled with confusion and… was it regret? For a moment, it almost felt like Megumi was staring at her own reflection when their gazes met.

"Tadokoro _-san_ , you received a letter from the director as well, correct?" The girl could only nod in response.

"Then, are you going to accept the school's proposal on being an intern for a few months abroad?"

His question was expected but it still made Megumi's fingers stop what they were doing so she could clasp them together on her chest. The sudden loss of sensation of Soma's hair suddenly felt alien to her but none the less, she thought long and hard on how she was going to respond to the blonde. She clutched the charm in the pocket of her uniform as she did so.

"To be perfectly honest, I still cannot believe that I have even been considered to be a representative of Tohtsuki outside of Japan, Takumi _-kun_. Just before I was on the brink of expulsion and now… they want me to go Europe since they see potential in my cooking. It's… like a dream."

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Tadokoro _-san_ ," he said with a smile, "Your cooking is attentive and full of kindness. It's something many chefs, including I, have yet to perfect."

Megumi smiled in response, "Thank you for saying that but you shouldn't sell yourself short as well. I mean, not many people know how to properly use the mezzaluna, much less master it."

Takumi was about to say his thanks when he noticed that the girl beside him had dark circles in her eyes as she looked up to him. He also began to take note of how her voice had begun to sound heavy as their conversation went on. Right as he was about to voice his concern, they both heard the sleeping figure mutter in his sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Soma _-kun_ ," Megumi apologized as she began to stroke his hair with her fingers once more. Almost immediately, the redhead's face relaxed and was drifting off to wonderland. However, her eyes were starting to feel heavy as well. She sensed Takumi shuffle which made her stop for a moment to look for him when she saw that he had positioned himself to sit beside her.

Smiling at him when he sat down, Megumi was about to continue what she was doing when her hand was stopped by Takumi's. She looked up to face him, confusion clearly evident on her face.

"Tadokoro _-san_ , you need to rest as well." His voice was gentle yet firm.

"But…" She looked at the sleeping figure resting on her lap.

An idea popped into Takumi's mind but soon blushed when he realized what would happen if he voiced it out. However, he wouldn't consider himself a gentleman if he wasn't able to help a lady in need. "T-T-Tadokoro _-san_ …"

"Yes?" She felt his hand shaking on hers.

"A-Allow m-m-me to do that f-for you."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you, Takumi-kun," she responded, seeing that his face was quickly turning to a darker shade of red.

At her last statement, the blonde cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "I insist, Tadokoro- _san._ "

"Okay then." Megumi brushed his hair one last time before she lifted her hands off of him.

Slowly, Takumi's hand made its way over to where the boy's head was and stopped midway, pausing to think what he would do next. Before he knew it, he felt the girl's hand lead it to where it could land on top of his hand, their fingers interlaced on each other as she guided him on how to pet his head, like a mother would to her child. The blonde enjoyed the sensation of running his fingers through Yukihira's hair while being guided by the gentle hands of Tadokoro on top of his.

When Megumi was satisfied that Takumi had gotten the hang of it, despite the fact that his face was still bright red, she let her head rest on his shoulder, her breathing soon matching in rhythm of their breaths.

"You're worry about Isami _-kun_ is the reason you don't want to take the internship proposal, right, Takumi _-kun_?"

Takumi's eyes widened as Yukihira turned to the direction of where his fingers were. "Yes, but…"

"Then you shouldn't worry in the least," Megumi said as she let her right hand rest on his lap, "You are the primary reason why he wants to improve himself, after all. He would not want to hold you back."

The blonde looked up at the sky and smiled. "My opinion of you has never wavered, Tadokoro _-san_. You really are a good judge in character. Thank you."

"Please. It's not much," Megumi responded, feeling a light blush creep up on her cheeks, when she heard Soma muttering words under his breath.

"Tadokoro… stay…" the redhead whispered softly. Megumi grabbed his hand that lay on his chest and held onto it tight. She lifted her head off from its place on Takumi's shoulder so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Sleep, Soma _-kun_. I'm not going anywhere."

When she saw a small smile light up on his face, she went back to lay her head on the blonde's shoulder beside her.

"Is he the reason that's holding you back on accepting the director's offer?"

Megumi didn't want to admit but still she responded with a soft "yes."

"I don't mean to pry," Takumi turned to face the girl beside him, "but what does Yukihira mean to you?"

Megumi's fingers suddenly ran up to her lips, brushing them softly as she remembered the kiss he gave her that fateful morning. She held onto his hand tighter as she closed her eyes.

"Just the thought of not being able to see his smile, even for a short while, is unbearable. But…"

"But?"

A yawn escaped from her lips. "He's waiting for me in France."

Takumi was about to ask more when he realized that the bluenette had already drifted off beside him. He took note of the fact that her hand was still clasped in Soma's as she slept.

Takumi sighed as he rested his head on hers and continued petting Yukihira's hair on her lap.

He had a lot on his mind to talk with his brother later that night. But now, as he gently brushed the hair of his rival and as a lady was resting on his shoulder, he was going to save that for when he returned to his room.

Takumi Aldini closed his eyes as he began to relax that afternoon.


	3. Interludio II

**A/N** : A lot has happened in the manga recently so my plans for this story had to change as well. Consider this mostly an AU but canon elements will be mixed in but really, this is just me sharing my headcanons to others in the form of stories. Indefinite length as well for the time being. I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter I made on a whim (as usual).

* * *

 _ **Like Earth, Like Fire**_

 _Interludio II_

* * *

Cooking was something you always found the students of Tohtsuki doing. Whether it be in the comfort of their own homes or in the laboratories the school provides, many young boys and girls spend countless amount of hours perfecting their dish. It was not an ordinary sight for anyone to see the students spending their nights in the kitchen or maybe even skip classes for the sake of making sure their recipe was at their best.

It was in the middle of a hot, summery day where a bluenette was making her way through one of the hallways Megumi knew better than anyone else that whenever Soma thought of an idea for Yukihira diner, he wouldn't stop until he's completely satisfied with it. And, because of that, she has experienced many of his test dishes.

Both the good and the bad.

 _Especially the bad._

Soma had been experimenting with a lot of sweets lately, something she had always liked preparing as well. Thankfully, no drastic experiments have been done so far.

 _So far._

Breathing out a deep sigh as Megumi struggled not to recall her experienced with dried squid tentacles, she stopped in front of the usual kitchen where Soma would work in and opened the door...

"Soma _-kun_ , I'm coming in!"

Only to be greeted by a very confused set of purple eyes and blonde hair.

"Tadokoro _-san_?"

"Ah! Nakiri _-san_!"

Both girls stood still in their respective places with Erina, knife in hand, still in the middle of prep work while Megumi, aghast and confused, started panicking if she got the wrong kitchen.

The blonde set her knife down as she walked towards Megumi. "Is there anything you need from me?"

Megumi bowed before the girl, which surprised her, "I'm sorry for disturbing you! I should have knocked bef ore entering. Wait, no, I should have checked before entering in the first place. I-"

"There's no need to apologize, Tadokoro-san," Erina assured, "That boy did not have the foresight to check if this kitchen was unoccupied during this period. You are not at fault here.

"The staff has transferred Yukihira to the kitchen directly above mine," Erina crossed her arms, "I'm quite sure you will find him... Working there." She struggled to let the last two words out.

"Thank you very much, Nakiri _-san_." Megumi made her turn to leave when she was stopped by a soft, "wait!" She turned around to see Erina looking at the side, probably to hide the soft blush creeping at her cheeks.

Megumi waited as the blonde struggled to form her thoughts. She only called out to her on a whim since she was curious about why she was going to meet Yukihira. She also got worried since she heard rather... Unfavorable experiences from the people at Polar Star and she was not going to have another one of those.

"Um... Pardon me for asking, but..."

"Yes?"

Looking at those innocent eyes, Erina straightened her posture and faced the girl with a small smile. The words she spoke were more genuine this time. "I am quite curious as to how you can keep up with someone like Yukihira _-kun_. You two have always been so close yet your personalities are far apart."

Megumi tilted her head to the side, unsure how she would reply. She clasped her hands together, deep in thought.

"You don't need to reply to reply if you don't want to," Erina followed, "It was rude of me to ask such a personal question in the first place."

"I-It's okay!" Megumi raised her hands to reassure her, "I was asked that same question not too long ago by Takumi-kun, actually, and my answer hasn't changed. After all that we've been through, I consider Soma _-kun_ as someone I treasure deeply."

She lowered her voice, "I will always be grateful I met both of them here in Tohtsuki."

Erina's eyes widened at the answer she received, eager for more information. But then again, she didn't want to pressure the girl any further, especially since it seemed that the topic of Yukihira was a special one at that.

After exchanging goodbyes, she went back to her work station. Only when she finished her prep work did she realize the words Megumi used.

"Wait. Both of them?"

She wondered as to who could it be but then shrugged as she proceeded to start cooking. She could always ask her once they meet again in Europe.

 _After all,_ Erina thought, _surely a talented student like Megumi wouldn't pass up the opportunity to represent Tohtsuki abroad?_

It only took Megumi less than ten minutes to go from one kitchen to the other yet it felt like hours had passed when she opened the door to were the redhead was.

He was sitting on chair in front of a boiling pot. At first glance, he looked like he was deep in concentration. Upon closer inspection, Megumi giggled as she noticed he was asleep. She was about to wake him up when she noticed the numerous notes sprawled across the countertops. She walked closer and grabbed one to read.

"Why... Is my name written here?"

In a flash, the paper on her hand disappeared. It took a moment for Megumi to register 3 things. One, her name was definitely written on one of those notes.

Two, Soma was definitely up to something. Hopefully, it wasn't a list of all the things Megumi disliked in his combinations.

Three, she suddenly couldn't see anything.

Well, more like Soma made so that she couldn't see a thing with the use of one his white towels.

"You almost caught me off guard," the redhead said with a playful grin, "Good thing I made it in time." He slowly guided Megumi for her to sit on one of the chairs as he made his way back to the pot. His friend was a patient person but she couldn't help but be anxious as to why he covered her eyes in the first place. He never did anything of the sort before.

"Hey, Tadokoro," he called out suddenly, his voice sounding far away. He must be in the farther side of the huge kitchen. "I've always wanted to ask you something.

"Yes, Soma _-kun_?"

"How come you never got tired of tasting my food all this time?"

Megumi nervously laughed inside. How could he tell him that it was just mostly because he was feeding them to her most of the time? Especially those weird combinations of his.

"Maybe it's because they're made by you, Soma-kun."

"Huh?"

"Uhhhh," Megumi tried to think of good explanation, "It's kind of hard to explain. At first, I was definitely afraid of trying those combinations." _Still am, actually_ , she thought to herself.

"But, after a while, I guess it's become something I've accepted as part of you, Soma _-kun_. Besides, some of the experiments you've done in the past have helped in making some good recipes. And if having me taste all those things helped in making those recipes," Megumi smiled, "then it's a pleasure for me to be your personal taste-tester, even if I'm not as good as someone like Nakiri _-san_."

Soma did not respond to her statement. Instead, he nodded and went off to finish the dish Megumi came here for in the first place. Only the sounds of him working around the kitchen could be heard as she waited for him to finish.

It was almost late in the afternoon when Megumi felt a tap on her shoulder as she heard the sound of a plate settling down before her.

"Hey, Tadokoro," Soma said as he started undoing the blindfold.

"Yes, Soma-kun?"

"You like sweets, right?"

When the bluenette opened her eyes, she was welcomed with a pleasant surprise. Right before was a bento box quite similar to the one Alice during her match with Soma. It was smaller, thus it only had nine squares. Placed on each slot were _wagashi_ Megumi didn't expect Soma to make. Most were formed in basic shapes of flowers. But knowing the delicacy and precision needed to form even just one...

She felt his arms suddenly wrap around her from behind as he placed his jaw on the crook of her shoulder.

"Thank you. This is for all the times you've helped me."

Maybe it was the sincerity in his simple words, or maybe it was because she didn't expect such a gift from him, or maybe it was because he was in such close contact to her at that very moment, but Megumi couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Soma moved to face Megumi, "It's the least I can do for someone who's stuck with me after all this time. Here," Soma picked one of the box and placed near her mouth. She took a bite of the sweet and squealed in glee as she tasted the sweet red bean paste he made for the mochi.

"It's really delicious, Soma _-kun,"_ she went to grab one that was shaped like a roll from the box, "You should have some as well."

Soma took it in his mouth and Megumi smiled... But it quickly disappeared once she realized he only held it in his mouth. He leaned in closer to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes once she realized what he was up to.

"Ehhhhh?" Megumi reddened in embarrassment and looked around before facing him again. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes as she took a bite of the sweet he had in his mouth, their lips barely touching as she tore off half of the sweet from him. She turned around to calm herself down as she chewed down the treat in her mouth. Once she finally settled down, she faced him again. He still had that playful look on his face, but it was gentler this time.

Megumi mustered up to courage to go near him, this time to lean her face closer to his. Their faces were barely inches apart, their foreheads touching. It would usually feel so embarrassing, being so close to him like that, but she didn't feel as shy as before. Something in this moment suddenly felt so right to her.

"Soma _-kun_?"

And she was going to grab this opportunity before it disappears.

"Yeah?"

Megumi placed her hands on his cheeks. "I like you."

This time it was the redhead's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened as Megumi moved away after she told him those words. She smiled at him as she waited for his reply. Soma wasn't always great with words, as he was always the type to show people what he got through his food.

And so, he was going to respond with actions instead of words, as he always did.

He grabbed Megumi close to him and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
